1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method of making a rotary printing screen and, more particularly, to a method of forming by electro-metal deposition a rotary printing screen with each of the mesh areas having a mesh design in an area depressed from the external surface of the rotary printing screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,925 teaches the fabricating of an orifice plate for a jet drop recorder by a technique requiring alternate photoresist and nickel plating operations. The first resist and plating sequence results in an orifice recess on one side of the plate while the second sequence produces a large cavity on the side of the plate opposite the recess. The second plating step also thickens the orifice plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,267 relates to a thick self-supporting mask for electronic beam projection processes made by multiple steps of coating with resist, exposure, development, and plating. Second and third sequences of the same steps generate large apertures in the mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,800 discloses a method of making a rotary printing screen whereby an electro-deposited metal sleeve is etched to produce a pattern of holes. A fabric sleeve is mounted over the metal sleeve and further plating of the metal sleeve with the fabric sleeve in place locks the fabric on the metal sleeve. A printing image is then built up on the screen providing openings which are much larger than the openings in th fabric thereby permitting more air to pass through the metal base and giving finer detail in the printing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,160 teaches electroforming a printing screen whereby a nickel pattern comprising the masking surface of the pattern to be reproduced is first electro-deposited, then an eutectic alloy is deposited onto the nickel surface and a wire screen is pressed into the alloy layer. The screen bridges the gaps in the nickel mask layer representing the symbol to be reproduced.